Brooklyn Chronicles: Gineve
by Lady Aniya
Summary: The life of Gineve
1. Default Chapter

Hello! 

This is really my first Newsies story and I hope I do a'ight. I've written other stories before, mostly poetry but some of you may know me as Ziona.

I just wanted to say:

**__**

DISCLAIMER!!!!!

I DO NOT own the Newsies… they belong to DISNEY STUDIOS. And if there are any similarities to anyone living or dead, they are purely coincidence. All this came from my twisted little mind… wherever that may be!

And also like to do a quick shout out right now and I will do one at the end of my story. 

Right now I'd like to thank ZeaM2L and Hica Lynn for getting me into this movie. If it weren't for you I'd probably not even know about it. ( Go figure, I'm a movie addict/ actress wanna be and I don't know about the Newsies) I'd like to say hey to everyone at my school LCHS… and a special shout out to Mike, who probably won't even read this. You are everything to me and I love you dearly. 

So here you go! I hope you like it cause I've tried me best to do the Newsies justice. 

Thank you for your time!

Sincerely, 

GINEVE "GEM" MADEN CONLON

AKA

LADY ANIYA


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye

Gineve Raquel Maden. A young tender looking sixteen year old. Someone you wouldn't expect to find working in the city of Brooklyn. But she was there, and she worked hard. It was amazing for most of the Brooklyn boys to find a woman working with them, especially since she was so young and so fragile looking. But then again, the times were changing and as long as she was making money, they didn't care. 

Spot Conlon. A young harsh leader, eighteen years of age. Someone you would expect to find working in the city of Brooklyn. And there he was, working hard and ruling his kingdom. He was small in build, but tough in spirit and tough in looks. He might not look like something to fear from a distance, but once you looked into his eyes, you knew he meant business. And when you saw that look, you knew not to mess with him. For he was a leader and that's all that mattered. 

Spot Conlon and Gineve Raquel Maden. Two people you wouldn't expect to find together. One being harsh, the other being soft and gentle. One belonging in Brooklyn, the other belonging with high society. And yet they were both in Brooklyn, working side by side. Spot protecting Gineve. Gineve protecting Spot. The two most unlikely people to be together and yet it was perfect in every way. 

Everything seemed so perfect in simple but things always get more complicated. And that's how it was in Brooklyn. The tycoons of the newspaper industry, William Randolph Hearst and Joseph Pulitzer, ran the business ragged. And now they were starting to feel the backlash. There were riots and strikes. Brooklyn was dangerous to begin with but now it was even worse.

And so starts our story of Gineve Raquel Maden and Spot Conlon.


	3. Chapter 2: One Last Glimpse

" So ya see," Spot Conlon walked with Gineve, also known as Gem to her friends, " dis is an interestin' time for us right now." 

" I can understand that," Gem smiled, keeping her eyes down. The two walked closely, their bodies almost touching but not quite that close. " These times are hard for you, so I understand completely." 

" I jus' don' wanna see ya hurt," Spot stopped walking, turning to face her. The two stood face to face, their breath clouding in the frigid air. " So I'm askin' you to go wit' Jack for a while. Until things settle down." 

" I know," Gem glanced away from him, her eyes traveling to the Brooklyn bridge. She shivered for a second, shutting her eyes to think. " I just don't want to leave you, Spot. I'm afraid I'll come back and you'll be gone." 

" Gem," Spot sighed, shaking his head. " I won' leave ya. I ain't goin' no where. I'll be here when you get back." 

" How can I be sure?" Gem asked. " There's nothing to say that you won't be taken. Something could go wrong. You could be killed, you could be injured. Things like that happen, Spot Conlon. You're not invincible." 

" But I'm about as close to it as it comes," he whispered. Gem shook her head, putting a hand to her face. 

" Forget it," she put up her hands in defeat. " Forget I mentioned it." 

" Please, settle down," Spot whispered, extending his arms to her. Gem fell into his embrace, burying her head in his chest. She didn't cry or sob. She just let him hold her. Spot kissed her hair lightly, his hands grasping her tightly, not wanting to let go. " I don' wanna see you leave either, but it's the only way, Gem." 

" Why can't I stay here? That way we won't have to go through this," she whispered, looking up at him. Spot shook his head. 

" Don' make dis any harder for me or you," he told her. " Jus' go and I'll come and get you when everythin' is settled. A'ight?" 

" Yes, sir," Gem nodded, turning once again to the water. Spot stood behind her, hands in his pockets, his eyes on the water also. " So I guess this is good bye for a while, Mr. Conlon?" 

" Yes, it is, Miss Gem," Spot nodded. He tried to smile but couldn't. Gem looked over her shoulder, her eyes watching him carefully. " I'll see ya round," with that Spot turned, trudging back towards the buildings set back from the river. Gem watched him, trying to understand this all. 

" I don't know if I'll come back, Spot," Gem whispered to herself, biting her lip. " So I guess this is good bye." 

As if Spot had heard her voice, he turned, looking at her one last time. He stopped walking, standing, facing the river, his body relaxed. Gem smiled back at him, glancing one last time at the Brooklyn skyline, knowing that it would be probably the last time she saw the buildings. She shuddered one more time, before turning towards the river, trudging towards the Brooklyn Bridge. And that was the last time she saw Spot Conlon as the great Brooklyn leader.


	4. Chapter 3: Welcome to Manhattan

Spot watched as Gem left, her back to him, her gait smooth and relaxed. She reminded him so much of himself. Strong, proud, young. Spot shook his head quickly, trying to clear his mind. He didn't need to think like that right then. Things had to be done. And this was certainly one thing that wasn't on the top of his list.

" So she's gone?" one of his boys asked. Spot nodded quickly, turning back to his group which had been waiting for him. 

" Yea, she's gone," he kicked at the dirt, keeping his eyes down. There was a thick silence between the boys. " But it ain't all dat bad!" he smiled quickly, cheering his boys up. " We've got a lot o' work ta do. And I don' suggest we sit here and do nuttin'," he walked back towards the city, his hands hooked in his pockets. His pose followed quickly, play fighting as they went.

" Hey!" one voice called to him over the rest of the crowd. Spot turned, glancing over at a young boy. The boy walked over to him, a smile on his face. 

" Whatcha want Spider?" Spot asked quickly, nodding towards him. Spider came closer, bending his head towards Spot's. 

" Ya know what I think?" Spider asked, the smile still on his face. 

" Whatcha think?" he whispered, his eyes looking into his. The two stared at each other for a minute, their eyes locked.

" I think you don't want her ta leave," Spider smiled wider. " I think you're goin' soft here, Mr. Spot Conlon." 

" Hey!" Spot pulled back. " Whatcha accusin' me of? If it weren't for me, you'd be on da streets wit' nuttin'. So watch your mouth kid, if ya know what's good for ya." 

" I was just sayin'," Spider held his hands up, backing down. 

" Don' just say, think before ya speak," Spot frowned at his fellow comrade. Spider pulled back, disappearing into the crowd gathered around Spot. " You'll see. All of ya! I don' need her and I don' need your pity. We're better of wit' out her!" he forced another smile, turning and trudging back towards the city limits.

_What am I doin'?" _he silently asked himself._ I know it, they know it… I'm nuttin' without her._ Spot shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. What the other Newsies didn't know wouldn't hurt them. With that Spot put into his mind that he'd never tell a soul his true feelings. Never in a million years, not matter what happened. All that mattered is what Gem knew and what he knew. And that's all that mattered. That's all. 


End file.
